


Bring Me Back to the Days when Life was Simpler

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Again someone will die and do not say I did not warn you, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: “Hey, Kyomoto. It’s the 18th of September again. Which makes it eight years since the day we first met. Do you remember that day?”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bring Me Back to the Days when Life was Simpler

“Hey, Kyomoto. It’s the 18 th of September again. Which makes it eight years since the day we first met. Do you remember that day?” I paused for a while and waited for a response. “Well, I do. I remember it like it was just yesterday. Should the two of us walk down memory lane for a little while.”

* * *

Juri’s alarm clock went off at exactly 5 in the morning, in his haste to turn it off it slipped his hand and dropped to the floor. He groaned loudly, still not wanting to get off his bed and if possible catch some more sleep but his alarm clock sounded really annoying. He had no other choice but to get up and turn it off.

There was a knock on his door, it was gentle at first but when he did not respond it grew louder. “You wouldn’t want to be late.” His mother called out from the other side of the door. “Breakfast is ready downstairs.”

“I’ll be right there.” Juri had to drag his feet to the bathroom. He was not hyped up at all that school was going to start again. Even after his parents got him his own car just so he’d get excited about going to university. What was the big deal anyway? 

Juri moved as slow as he could, not really wanting to face everyone for breakfast for a long time as they would only want to talk about his university and what makes college so special. He loved eating with his family, just not recently with all the talk about the music university.

“Juri.” Someone knocked on his door and from the tone of his voice Juri knew already that it was his brother, Koki. “Are you not feeling well? You can skip school today if you want.”

Juri opened the door and talked to his brother while buttoning down his polo. “Skip school on the first day? That isn’t really like me at all, right?”

Koki raised an eyebrow out of suspicion. “You skipped a lot of classes in high school, just not the whole day but still. Let’s go grab breakfast, I’ll try to change the topic as much as I can whenever they bring up talks about your uni.” Koki put an arm around Juri and dragged him to the kitchen where everyone else was already seated.

* * *

Juri drove to his university, it wasn’t hard to find a parking slot as there were not many students who were in yet. It was still mostly freshmen that were there, it was an opening ceremony for them anyway. He overheard some freshman talking that there wouldn’t really be any attendance checking for the opening ceremony. Juri only registered his name and decided to walk around the campus instead of attending an opening ceremony he had no interest with.

He found a sakura tree at the southern part of the university. It was a pretty deserted area, away from all the crowd. He was weirdly drawn to it that he walked to get closer. The wind felt good on his skin and the tree provided enough shade that it was relaxing to just sit under it and looked up at the sky. He felt calm under the tree's shade and it doesn’t really seem that people might come any moment. Juri leaned his back on the sakura tree and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” A soft voice came out of nowhere.

Juri clicked his tongue before opening his eyes. A blond boy his age was crouched down in front of him. “Why aren’t you in the opening ceremony? Are you not a freshman?”

“I am.” The boy innocently nodded. “I was walking around and got lost so I decided to skip it. Why aren’t you in the ceremony, are you not a freshman?” The boy tilted his head a little to the left.

Juri let out a sigh. “What do you want?”

“I’m Kyomoto Taiga. You?” Taiga extended his hand for a handshake and waved it around when Juri was taking too long to take it.

“Tanaka Juri.” Juri shook his hand once before letting go. “I have to go. My first class is starting soon.” He walked away from Taiga, he wasn’t really in a very good mood to make friends. Juri took one last walk around to get some air before he went to the lecture hall that was reflected on his schedule.

When Juri got to his lecture room every other seat was already taken except for one, the seat beside a blond boy with a smile plastered on his face while waving his hand at him. He took in a deep breath, he really had no other choice so he just had to endure a class beside this energetic blond boy.

“I was hoping we’d have a class together so I saved you a seat.” Taiga said as soon as Juri was seated beside him. He took out a copy of his schedule and showed it to Juri, they did not just have this one class together, their schedules were the exact copy of each other’s.

* * *

For the rest of the day Juri could not seem to shrug off Taiga, after all they had identical schedules. Juri noticed how people kept eyeing Taiga as they walked by and some of them murmurs to each other, Taiga was trying to ignore them but his eye twitched from time to time. People got out of their way whenever they were walking, at the cafeteria no one else sat at the table that they chose to sit at even though there were six other vacant chairs in that long table.

“Ah, Mr. Kyomoto.” A fairly dressed middle-aged man approached them, possibly an instructor in the university. “We are glad you chose to take up your bachelor’s degree with us. Your father must be really proud of you. Well, I hope you have fun here.”

“Thank you, sir.” Taiga respectfully answered. “My father spoke highly of this institution. It’s a pleasure for me to attend the same alma mater as him.”

“If you’ll excuse me then, I don’t want to take up your lunch time.”

Juri acted as though what happened did not bother him but he honestly wanted to know what it was about. It might possibly have something to do with why people were acting like that whenever Taiga passed by.

“Don’t you want to know about it?” Taiga asked without looking at Juri’s direction, he just kept stirring his curry and rice together.

“Only if you want to.”

Taiga dropped his spoon and leaned back on his chair. “My father, well, he’s pretty well-known. He won music competitions one after another bringing glory for the school when he was a student here. Now his main line of work is composing and songwriting. You must think I’m pretty dramatic living behind his father’s shadow type of person now, right?”

Juri shook his head. “I don’t know you or your father enough to think like that.”

“And maybe that’s why I wanted to stay close to you. You didn’t recognize me earlier, at the sakura tree. People usually flock to me, get on my good side as a way to get to my father. But I thought maybe you would be different. Like you wouldn’t care about those things.”

“I don’t really care about those things. And besides you seem..” Juri racked his brain for something to say but they just met hours ago nothing comes to his mind at all. “You seem nice.”

Taiga chuckled. “I guess you’ll be stuck with me then?”

“Looks like I don’t have a choice.”

* * *

“Do you remember that, Taiga? From that day onwards we always had our lunch together even when we started to have different schedules. We were almost inseparable for our whole stay in the university.” Tears were starting to well up in Juri’s eyes as he held Taiga’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Hokuto rubbed his back to comfort him. “Pull yourself together, Juri. Taiga wouldn’t really want to see you in this state.”

Juri couldn’t hold it in anymore and started sobbing. “It was my fault… if I hadn’t insisted that he wait for me to pick him up… If I hadn’t insisted on driving through the snow…”

“Stop blaming yourself. You heard what the investigation said. The truck that hit your car came out of nowhere, you were in the right lane.” Hokuto repeated what he has been saying over and over for the past two months. “It’s not your fault the truck driver decided to make his own road rules.”

Juri just kept on crying, gripping Taiga’s hand tighter in his.

Hokuto took in a deep breath. “I really don’t want to be the one to say this.” Even he was starting to tear up seeing Juri in this state. “You have to say your goodbyes now, Juri. His life support will be cut when his parents get here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. This is pretty similar to one of my old work from lj but I changed some parts here and there to fit what I wanted this time.
> 
> I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much!


End file.
